Book
by Kingdom's Oathkeeper
Summary: Sequel to "Under tha bridge" Hikaru reads one of her books that she had released, With old and new friends. Read what happend in the 2nd book Hikaru had published . The book is about a girl who can't have kids because of a curse. So read what Hikaru had made and what Kyoya Her husband had illustrated. LOL read and review!
1. End

**So I thought of making this story Please no flames! And I hope this is as better as the other story's that I made. I hope. Please review!**

* * *

**The Ending...**

**chapter 1-**

Everything's quite. Not a single sound in here. In Hikaru's Library. There where so many kids in here, it's like six flags without the noise. One of the kids that was too short to reach a book he wanted made wired noises as he tried to reach it . Hikaru saw that and came to his aid. " Hi , sweetie. So you want this book?" She asked as he was nodding his hand. "Which one? The blue one?" She asked agin. She pulled the book and read the title. "_The End" _ she gave the book to the small lad. "Wait, Miss can you read this? For me?" He asked. Hikaru nodded while she called for all the kids to come.

* * *

_**Start of book**_

I loved him, more than anything in the world he was my thunder and I was his lightning, he was my water and I was his fire, we where great for each other. No one dared to hurt me as long as he was by me. But every love story had to have an end sooner or later. Mine started when I was sixteen years old he was older than me in one year and three moths seven days. Ya I know what your thinking "she know's the day he's born?" So when he asked me out my brother wasn't so happy about it, In fact he through a fit about it!

*_*_*4 years ago*_*_*

I was sitting on a hill with my brother, I arranged a picnic with him since he was going to America for a Bey Blade Contest. The winner will be awarded Eight thousand dollars.

"So big brother, I have to ask you something." I asked while the wind flung my Ocean blue hair to my left , my right eye darted on his face to see any expression, hoping he won't finger what I want to ask.

"Mhhmm?" Was all he replied. My ears turned red, While I started to fiddle with the spoon in the salad, as I looked up to his eyes I can see his beautiful green eyes they where so emotionless. So I started to talk " Big brother? You see there's this boy I like, and he's-" I got cut off. I don't want it to go like this. I know what he's going to say. Why can't he just see I like him? My eyes started to turn a light color of red as hot tears made their way down.

"Why can't you understand? How many times do I have to repeat this? Did you forget about the curse? The thing that broke our family? The thing that can't let us have kids? Hikaru, unlike our mother we knew about the curse. We know what will happen!" he wanted to say more i can tell by his eyes. "Stop crying. How do you think I feel? I to can't have kids, just like you!" he finished feeling guilty,

"You've changed. Big brother, You have changed." Hikaru whispered to her self. As they went back to eating. quietly.

The sun had set creating a beautiful scene. The mother bird had come back to her baby's with four worms in her mouth, the lake reflecting their reputation. The wind has settled down a little, blowing here and there. The mother goose and her five baby's finally got in the water one after the other as if a train ready to take off. The crickets started to chirp, while the frogs came from under the water to catch their own meal. Hikaru observed every little detail from the lake to the animals.**`_Why can't I be normal? Why can't I be as free as air? Why can't I have my mother like the birds? Why can't I have a family like the goose? Why am I different?' _**Hikaru thought to herself as her brother got up. Long and lean figure gave a little shadow on His sister's side.

"Come on, Get up! Let me take you some where, and tell you about why we can't have kids. I don't want to tell you.. But you forced me to tell you." He offered me his hand and pulled me. To the place where it all started and _**will**_ end...

*****Story ended*****

* * *

"I'm sorry Kids. Well read more Tomorrow, I promise." Hikaru Said while she shut the book in her hands one of the kids rises his arm in the air, Hikaru nodded her head for him to talk. " Miss, Is she gonna live happily ever after?" Hikaru giggled as she replied "I don't know we just have to keep reading, come tomorrow for another chapter. I promise it will answer your question." Hikaru finished talking as the kids took their belongings and headed out home with mom and dad ...

* * *

**so? Pleas tell me! I think this story will be a good one! If you guys saw any mistakes please point them so I can see where I made a mistake, ok so what so you guys thing the curse is! HAHAH IM SO EVIL! You guys will never know it! Anyways is it good?**


	2. Why

Why?

Chapter 2-

We'd been walking for about twenty minutes and soon we reached a thick forest. Five minutes later, my brother led me to a part of the forest that looked quite easy to get lost through; the smell of darkness was evident.

Fortunately, it was the smell of trees and wood that made its way to my nostrils. I wanted to pull away from my brother's strong grip but I also **didn't**want to. I was determined to find out why I couldn't reproduce. Why I could never have the child I always dreamed of.

"Brother, where are we going? I'm kinda tired." I whispered to him as he came to a complete stop.

"This is it Hikaru. This is where it started... **Everything** Hikaru... The answers are all here. The answers... Tone answers as to why we can't have kids and the answer as to why our mother died. The truth Hikaru."

I started to look around, but all I saw was nothing. So many trees and the feeling of fear.

It was so dark. I could hear the crows and bats cawing and squeaking. "What do you mean brother? I don't really understand you." I asked, still standing in his tight grip.

"Hikaru you won't get it. It started when you were six. Our grandmother, she... You see, she was a witch and she made a deal with The Demon. The Demon is a dangerous spirit who strikes horrific deals with anyone who asks one. Anyway, she promised that if she got money, she'd trade **our** kids, the children we should have, and our mother's. Hikaru my- Our. **Our** mother didn't know about the curse so she had us. When we where young I remember a Demon calle-"

I got it now. The puzzle was complete. I finished his sentence for him. "Tony."

My brother nodded his head slowly, and continued, "You see sis, our grandma made a bet here: if The Demon gave her money, in return, she'd give us up. So when Ma had us, The Demon hunted her. It kept hurting you... As if The Demon knew you were going to have kids. Hikaru look, our mother gave her soul to The Demon so it won't hurt us." He stopped to take a deep breath.

"So... What about dad?" I asked feeling guilty.

"Our dad is different. If Ma gave her soul she only saved you, but I would be hunted and hurt. That's where dad came in; he too gave his soul to The Demon. You see, when dad died he warned me that if I, or you, are to have kids that the Demon will come back. And it'll never leave, Hikaru. Don't get me wrong but I'd rather die unloved." He finished with a stare at the ground as he let go of my hand and stood there quietly.

"So I have to die? Unmarried?"

* * *

Hikaru looked up from her book to see more kids gathered around to listen to the story but she stopped reading. The kids gave her frowns, wanting her to continue. But she couldn't. It was lunch time!

A voice suddenly filled the space with, "Come on little brats, my wife needs time to refresh her brain... With me! She'll be back to read more later!" Kyoya came from behind her, wrapped his arms around her as she told the kids to go read something else or have a snack.

"Guess what? Arabella is back from Great Britain and she wants to have coffee with you as soon as she does. Also June just got out of the hospital and I'm done with my art. Also-"

"Also?! Also what? Why are there so many things?" She exclaimed playing around with her husband. "I can't stand anymore good things!"

"Hah, very funny! But if it wasn't for your second book, Naomi's book store wouldn't be open! She asked me to thank you!" Kyoya pulled her up, wrapping his arms around her in a sweet embrace.

"I love you." Hikaru whispered while taking in the musky smell of his dark blue shirt.

"I love you to-" Kyoya was abruptly stopped as a familiar carrot head came into the library. "Oh God, why her now?" Kyoya sighed, knowing that he wouldn't be getting any well deserved attention from Hikaru with her around...

* * *

**Fatema: HI PEOPLE!**

**Mazi: HELLO!**

**Fatema: So, we decided to come together and write this story, TOGETHER!**

**Mazi: Sadly, I took too long cus I've got loads of projects and stuff... Otherwise, this would have been updated YEARS ago...**

**Fatema: But it doesn't matter! And don't forget, Read and Review!**


	3. Finding and ending

**Been a while Ay? Well 'cuz I was. I made the chapter super duper extra long =-)**

**1379 words!**

Chapter 3-

Finding and meeting

"What is it, sweetie? Is everything ok?" Hikaru asked as she moved away from her husband's embrace. Kyoya only nodded and pointed to the front entrance of the book store (AKA: Library) Arabella stood right in front of them, her eyes sparkling as she saw her best friend. Hikaru immediately pushed Kyoya away and hugged her British friend.

"I've missed you so badly!" The orange haired girl whispered in Hikaru's ear. "Yeah, I've missed ya too." Hikaru pulled away from Arabella's embrace and was tearing up.

"You know, I'm currently reading your new book. It's so fantastic." The Brit commented as Kyoya was making his way to the girls, "Hi, it's nice to see you again." Kyoya extended his hand and Arabella took it without hesitation. "How are you guys? I mean the last time we met was at your wedding and I don't think Kyoya wants to remember what we pulled on him." Arabella stifled a giggle and pulled Hikaru to the side. Arabella's eyes grew serious. "Any kids?" Hikaru looked dumbfounded then her expression changed. She started to laugh hysterically. "Kyoya hates kids." Arabella looked hurt. "Well it's time that I gave him a piece of my mind. I'll show him!" Arabella clutched her purse and went over to Kyoya.

**Kyoya's POV**

"Get away from me kid." Kyoya looked irritated as the kid was now on the verge of crying. "Don't cry. You'll disturb other find your mommy." Kyoya turned around from the kid and headed to the science fiction section. "But I don't know where mommy is!" The three year old kid whined as he followed Kyoya. " Please help me find her! I'm lost." The kid pleaded as Kyoya sighed heavily and took the kid's arm.

"Hey, Arabella, can you take this over sized hippo?" Kyoya motioned to the kid. Arabella looked pissed. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

Arabella took her purse and smacked Kyoya over the head. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?" He asked while rubbing his head in annoyance. "What did you call this kid?Over sized hippo?" Arabella asked as she pulled the kid from Kyoya."Is he your son or something?"

"No I'm not pregnant. You know me and Zeo haven't seen each other for 9 months!" Arabella exclaimed as she took the kid to his mother.

Zeo Abyss proposed to Arabella a year ago. They might have had their ups and downs but Zeo was always there to help her. When he worked up the courage to propose, Arabella was more than happy. They both left to go on separate vacations. Both of them promised to keep their love for each other and 9 months later, here she is ready for the wedding.

Kyoya scanned the library and found his wife kneeling down looking at a little girl. Kyoya made his way to her and and snaked his arms around her waist. Hikaru looked surprised as he layed his head on her shoulder.

"So is it a happy ending?" The girl repeated."Yes sweetie, it's a happy ending." Hikaru finished as she kissed the little girl on the cheek. "Is everything ok? What did you want from Arabella?" She asked as Kyoya turned her around and kissed her passionately. "Kyoya…" Hikaru began as he stopped her, knowing very well what she wanted. "I'm not ready for a kid, I'm still not sure." Kyoya let go of her as a special guest came in the library. "I'm going out with Zeo. We'll be around." He said, kissing his wife and walking over to Zeo.

Arabella was occupied with the little boy so she didn't notice her fiancé coming in. Kyoya, on the other hand, took Zeo by surprise and dragged him out of the library befor he could protest.

**^*^*sometime later: with the girls ^*^***

"So you might be-" Arabella stopped and looked at Hikaru."Are you sure it popped that night?" She asked, looking straight in Hikaru's eyes. "Yes I'm positive. He even made me take the pill, just in case." Hikaru explained. Arabella leaned closer to Hikaru and took the plastic test from Hikaru's hand.

Arabella leaned deeper on the couch and sighed. "You have to tell him." Arabella knew that it was easier said than done, but it's better to get it over with sooner. And sooner has to be now!

"I know, but he hates kids. What will happen then?" Hikaru asked, pulling the box from the clear glass table and re-reading it for the nth time. "You know reading the box again won't change the fact that your- you know." Arabella finished, "Y-you know, maybe girl's night out will help? Don't you think?" Arabella asked as she shot up from the couch and pulled Hikaru with her.

**^*^*Sometime later: with the boys^*^***

Kyoya and Zeo thought that they could kill time by finding an apartment for Zeo to crash in with his fiancé. Kyoya told Zeo that it would be nice for Arabella to find out that Zeo went through a lot just to spend the night with her.

"Now remember, control yourself. If she's a virgin, don't do anything with her. Save it all for the honeymoon. Trust me, it's all worth it." Kyoya repeated for the 7th time that day. Zeo only nodded as he grabbed his coffee and took a sip, "Now tell me, why can't we drink?" Zeo asked looking irritated.

"I already told you! Hikaru won't let me!" at that moment Kyoya threw a look at Zeo who looked terrified. "What's with that face?" Kyoya asked as he took his napkin and drained the water on the coffee table.

"I drank too much too fast." Zeo explained and tried to think of a way to get him back.

"So tell me, any kids whatsoever?" Kyoya shot him a glare but Zeo only continued. "I mean she could be pregnant and you wouldn't even know." Zeo began.

"She wouldn't lie to me." Kyoya stated, hoping that he was right. Zeo grinned at him "Then you won't have a problem with calling her now, would ya?" Zeo asked. Kyoya wanted to prove him wrong so badly that he picked up his Galaxy s4 and called Hikaru.

**^*^*With the girls^*^***

"How about this one?" Arabella asked as she picked up a Shirley of Hollywood Scalloped Embroidery Shelf Bra. Incredibly sexy scalloped embroidery shelf bra with uplifting underwire support for rounder, firmer looking breasts. Features adjustable straps and back. Makes a great gift for the man **(to enjoy not ware XD)**. With the Colors of black, red, and white. Hikaru looked at her surprised.

"Arabella, this costs $122! I don't think I want this." Hikaru snatched the lingerie from Arabella, who snatched it right back "If you wanna seduce your husband you gotta try hard. If you won't buy this then I'll buy it!" Arabella commented as she went to the front cashier.

Hikaru looked dazed as her iPhone 5 rang in her pocket. She picked it up and saw the caller I.D was "Baby". She touched her finger to the green button and answered.

"Hello sweetie. I'll be home soon. I'm just shopping with Arabella." Kyoya took this time to take a deep breath and started to talk.

"Hikaru, you're not pregnant, right?" He asked her with a serious tone.

Hikaru knew it couldn't have been Arabella who told him because she just found out herself and it couldn't have been Zeo because she still hadn't seen him. Arabella came back with a big bag and some cash. She looked at Hikaru and mouthed a "What's up?" Hikaru put her hand over her phone and said:

"He asked me if I'm pregnant!" Hikaru whispered and took her hand off her phone. It was now or never!

"Kyoya I'm-..."

**and that's it! So what do you guys think? Was it worth the wait? Thank you my beta reader / Tearful shadows for beta reading this so fast!**

**in the next chapter ill show the book. So pleas review :)**


	4. We're always together

**Hey y'all, chapter 4 of ****B****ook, sorry for the delay, but I'm mostly ****focusing ****on the following::**

**Snow Bridge (Metal ****F****ight ****B****eyblade)**

**Kiss and Cry (****Yu-Gi-Oh****)**

**Blossom ****Bridge ****(Metal ****F****ight ****B****eyblade)**

**And Book ****shall be the last of my updated**

We're always together.

Chapter 4-

"So I have to die unmarried?" Hikaru asked but Marik shook his head. "Just don't get too attached to males." He stated. "How do I break the curse?" She asked. Her brother stalked slowly to a thick fallen branch and sat on it. "The only way is to seal a lover's soul." He said, picking up a twig and twirling it around. "A secret that has been hidden for legends. No one has ever tricked a demon, and trust me sis, you won't either." He finished, breaking the innocent twig. "Once you've been played with, you can't help it." He whispered. Hikaru sobbed quietly. "But I love him." She stated, wiping away her tears. Marik stood up. "Ya well you know I also love someone but do you see me moping around to mate with her?" He asked, Hikaru shook her head. "I guess not?" She asked and Marik chuckled. "There is however," he began, pulling Hikaru up and walking to god knows where.

"A thing to stop it from all happening." He stated, Hikaru lit up. "Anything, I'll do it!" She stated and Marik nodded. "Dimension world." He stated.

Hikaru snatched the book from Arabella's hand. "Kyoya is coming any minute." she stated walking back and forth. "He'll kill me!" She exclaimed. "I have to tell him, but I also don't!" She said feverishly then smacked her forehead. "He's my husband, I have to!" She said aloud, more to her then to Arabella.

"Just calm down!" Arabella said, grabbing her book from Hikaru. "I have to find out what Dimension world is!" She exclaimed. "Please Hikaru just calm down, it'll be fine!" She explained. "You're bound to have a kid sometime! And the time is now it seems." She finished. Just now, Kyoya opened the door with his spare key and quickly entered. "Hey Arabella!" Zeo shouted, once Arabella heard his voice her eyes widened. She ran over to Zeo and flung herself at him. "I missed you!" Arabella shouted, tears coming out in the process. Zeo chuckled. "Bye guys!" Zeo flashed his sweet smile and headed out the door.

Kyoya turned around and looked at Hikaru. "So you're pregnant?" He asked his hands deep in his pockets. Hikaru sighed and pulled him on the couch. "Kyoya, everyone has kids and ours are next. Please don't make me kill my baby." Hikaru pleaded and Kyoya shushed her and rubbed her back."Don't worry." he soothed. "I won't kill it, nor did that thought ever cross my mind. I just didn't want to have kids." he said softly. "I never had a dad to begin with, nor did I have a good mom." He explained, rubbing her flat stomach. "I really want this." he said, flashing his signature smirk. "And I know I'll be a good dad." He went over to the kitchen and opened a drawer. "These are of no use now." He pulled the condoms out and threw them in the trash can. Hikaru giggled.

"So you're fine with me being pregnant?" she asked, he nodded slowly and smiled. "We're prefect!" He stated, hugging his wife. "I love you Hikaru, and I'll also love our kid." he stated. Hikaru nodded and whispered. "I love you too." Kyoya pulled Hikaru closer to him and looked her in the eyes. "June is getting out of the hospital tomorrow. Once we close down our library, we have to go pick him up." he said and Hikaru nodded and pulled Kyoya to the bed.

**^*^*^Bella and Zeo^*^*^**

"You knew!" Bella screamed as Zeo stopped the car, waiting for the traffic light to turn green. "Ya I saw her buying the pregnancy thing." Zeo stated."And I told Kyoya." he said as if nothing was wrong. Bella smacked him on the shoulder. "But Hikaru didn't want to tell him!" She glared. "Oops." Zeo smiled sheepishly and held the steering wheel tighter. "Just wait till we get him!" she shouted and Zeo knew she was saving her wrath for later. Oh boy is he gonna get killed. He gulped. "I love you!" He stated, pushing the gas paddle. "ugh, Zeo I love you too but you had no right to play with them like that!" Arabella stated, looking at her blank book. "No right." She whispered once more and flipped the book's page to the introduction.

_Kyoya __Tategami_

_Hikaru __Tategami_

Was printed on the cover. Her best friend had signed her book when she bought it. Of course, it took years to get Kyoya to sign her book, but she got it. Yeah, threating to kill him really worked. "No right." She repeated, feeling a lone tear fall down on her book cover right on their names.

"I'm sorry." Zeo said. Bella looked his way and smiled. "It's fine." She stated and Zeo grinned. "That cover always calmed you down." He grinned, pointing to the names. She nodded. "Yeah, it took forever to get Kyoya to sign this." she giggled. "I threatened to cut his hair and smear peanut butter in it." She giggled more. "Chunky!" She exclaimed, laughing harder. "You guys really had good times." He said looking at their comments.

"Can I read this?" He asked. Bella nodded and handed the book to Zeo.

_"To my loving and only friend__.__ I give you this book, stay strong Bella! Yours truly:: Hikaru __Tategami__."_

_"__If __anyone __is __reading this, (I __presume __Arabella will sell this) she __threatened __to kill me if I didn't __sign __her book__! __So please, __if you have the book__,__ could you call me so I can prove her wrong? Yours truly:: Kyoya __Tategami__!"_

Zeo chuckled. "That's my wife!" He said with a grin. Bella laughed and grabbed her book back. "And you're my husband!" she stated, and kissed him softly on the cheek. Just then, a car honking stopped their little get together. Startled, Zeo quickly hit the gas paddle!

**Sorry ****it's not enough, but ****surely I'll**** update ****again****! Anyways, thanks for the reviews :D means a lot! Ok ****well ****pleas****e****, Fave/Follow/review/and... And ****that**** other thing... Read? Well it makes ****sense****, so go ahead and review now!**


End file.
